<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Never So Much Blood by LilKrissMuffet</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25479559">Never So Much Blood</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilKrissMuffet/pseuds/LilKrissMuffet'>LilKrissMuffet</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Boyfriend 2 DIE 4 [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Boyfriend to Death (Visual Novels)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Abusive Relationships, Blood As Lube, Blood Drinking, Blood and Gore, Disembowelment, F/M, Genital Torture, Gross, Knifeplay, Murder, Stockholm Syndrome, Torture, Violent Sex, Warning: Strade (Boyfriend to Death)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 12:40:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,256</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25479559</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilKrissMuffet/pseuds/LilKrissMuffet</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Strade's new plaything has developed ..feelings.. for him. How will she deal? </p><p>Better yet..how will he?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Strade (BTD/TNR)/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Boyfriend 2 DIE 4 [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1819693</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>65</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Is this fluff? I don't even know..</p><p>Anyway, here's more Strade being a garbage human.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">I. Secret Admirer </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2">     The house was a decent size, with two stories not counting the basement, but Y/N still kept finding ways to cross his path.</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">     She lingered on the living room couch well into the early AM hours when he was working late, watching a scary movie in the dark. She patiently waited for him, her wide eyes glued to the door under the stairs as soon as she finally heard his heavy footsteps. Strade came up from “the shop”, dripping with sweat and gore after a long, tiring evening of feeding the blood-thirsty masses. She could smell death on him from across the room and the gilded fire in his eyes warned her that she should run, that his appetite for violence had not yet been sated…but she never did.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">     Y/N dropped everything to jump up and cheerfully greet him, so ready and eager to please. He just smiled down at her in that hungry, wolfish way he had, his arms held wide open like a trap about to spring and descended upon his second victim of the night. She was such easy prey, and he always got to have his fill.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">     She allowed herself to be consumed by his deep, volatile kiss, like sweet poison on her tongue. He adorned her pliant body with dark bruises the color of storm clouds, marking her as his property again since most of the old ones had faded to a sickly yellow. His touch was electric, singing his fingerprints into her flesh. She didn’t even need the collar to feel a shock like that to her system when she had <em>him.</em></span>
</p><p class="p2">     Some time later, she woke up in his bed and realized that some of the blood on the sheets was actually hers. Strade was snoring against her shoulder with his arm draped loosely across her stomach, and she reached over to run her fingers over his chest. He would never usually let her touch him like this, and she tried to be gentle enough not to wake him. It didn’t work.</p><p class="p2">     There was, of course, more pain. More bruises. More bleeding. All she could do was smile softly in the ragged breaths she managed to take between screams and think to herself..</p><p class="p2">     …<em>So, this is what love is like.</em> With no trace of sarcasm or doubt.</p><p class="p2">     It’s not that she was foolish, at least not entirely. She knew full well that loving him would be like the equivalent of gouging her heart out from behind her ribcage and offering it to him still beating and dripping with her own life’s blood, only to watch helplessly while he laughed and crushed it in his fist…but she simply couldn’t bring herself to care. Her desire for him outweighed the fear.</p><p class="p2">     It was amazing how accustomed she had become to all the violence, gore, and death so prevalent to his lifestyle. Torture was a lazy Sunday afternoon and murder was a fun Saturday night. Even something as reprehensible and taboo as cannibalism had become somewhat commonplace. In another life, she had barely been able to stomach a cheesy slasher flick with cheap practical effects, the kind where all of the blood resembled strawberry jam. She supposed that living with Strade for so long just made it easier for her to mute the screaming and numb the pain..even when his knife dug a little too deep under her skin.</p><p class="p2">     This was her dirty little secret. Y/N just didn’t have the guts to tell Strade that she was in love with him. After all, it took so long for her to admit it to herself in the first place, though some nagging voice kept telling her that even if she hadn’t expressed it verbally…he still suspected that something was up. He was insane, not stupid.</p><p class="p2">     Surely he could see it in the way she sidled up to him on the couch when they were watching TV, stealing longing glances at his profile and offering to get him another beer during commercial breaks. Sometimes resting her head on his shoulder if she was feeling brave. Or perhaps it was the adoring look on her face whenever he would sweet-talk her after doing something needlessly cruel, like “accidentally” slamming her wrist in a door or pushing her face under the faucet when it was her turn to do the dishes after supper. He never meant to hurt her, he would say. That coy little smile on his face.</p><p class="p2">     “Can you forgive me, <em>liebling?”</em></p><p class="p2">     Of course, she already had.</p><p class="p2">     Ren definitely knew his new roommate had fallen for their captor not long after they were introduced on the day he carried her up from the basement, semi-naked and shivering. He had glimpsed those horrid, nauseating wounds on her right hand and forearm when Strade went to change her bandages. Despite the way he had treated her, whatever else he had done to her down there, she still had this dreamy way of saying his name and she would blush a deep, rosy shade of pink whenever Strade addressed her by her own. She was like a little girl getting her first crush on a cute boy in school. She just wasn’t subtle about it. At all.</p><p class="p2">     Sure, he couldn’t help but feel somewhat envious of Y/N getting more attention than him as the pretty new toy in Strade’s collection, but he counted himself lucky too. At least it was buying him time for some of his own wounds to heal. Still, he felt obligated to warn her about what she was getting herself into, even though she was probably in too deep at this point anyway. This was more than just a crush, and he was starting to worry. He had to try.</p><p class="p2">     He decided to confront her when she was attempting to sneak out of bed one night, thinking she hadn’t woken him up. She tip-toed quietly by his blanket nest and he reached out and grabbed her ankle, making her stumble and gasp in the dark.</p><p class="p2">     “Gah! Ren, you scared the shit out of me!”</p><p class="p2">     He stood up and switched on his desk lamp, his expression concerned and a little annoyed.</p><p class="p2">     “You’re going to Strade’s room again, aren’t you?”</p><p class="p2">     “Uh no, I needed to pee! What are you talking about?”, Y/N replied defensively, avoiding his knowing gaze. He sighed, his ears drooping.</p><p class="p2">     “Look. I know you won’t tell me outright, but I want you to know..that um…what you’re doing is kinda…crazy.”</p><p class="p2">     She nervously chewed her thumbnail and looked down at her bare feet. She had been caught. Ren continued on, fiddling with a figurine of an anime girl on his desk. This was uncomfortable for him too.</p><p class="p2">     “He can make you think he actually cares…that he doesn’t really want to hurt you. Strade is good at that. Really good. But…he will. He does.”</p><p class="p2">     Their eyes finally met and she was surprised and touched to see the pleading look on his face, his eyes welling up with unshed tears. She began to feel sick with guilt.</p><p class="p2">     “Ren-I…”</p><p class="p2">     “I just don’t want to lose you, OK?! You’re my only real friend…you’re like a big sister and…I just know what he can do when he’s…in the wrong mood. I’ve seen it, you know..and I don’t want that to happen to you.”</p><p class="p2">     Y/N took his hand, trying to reassure him, but he started to cry anyway.</p><p class="p2">     “It’s fine, Ren. Really. I know what I’m doing.”</p><p class="p2">     “I d-don’t think you do..”</p><p class="p2">     She didn’t.</p><p class="p2">     “Stop it. I…I <em>love</em> him!”</p><p class="p2">     A pregnant pause.</p><p class="p2">     “….And does he love you?”</p><p class="p2">     Goddamn it.</p><p class="p2">     “Well…I don’t know yet.”</p><p class="p2">     He sniffled, pulling her towards him in a tight hug, his long, fluffy tail wrapping around them both.</p><p class="p2">     “Just..be careful, Y/N. Remember what I said. Please.”</p><p class="p2">     “I will. Pinky promise.”</p><p class="p2">     It felt awful to lie through her teeth to Ren like that, but the heart wants what the heart wants.</p><p class="p2">     Even if it can kill.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">II. Midnight Snack</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p2">     When she had made it downstairs, she spotted Strade in the kitchen, standing in front of the refrigerator and drinking milk straight from the carton. Haloed by the cold, white light spilling out of the fridge, an unruly brown curl hanging over one eye, she thought he looked like a slightly sleepy angel with a milk mustache. He ran his tongue across his upper lip and leaned his arm on the door casually, fixing her with a curious stare. As if he hadn’t been expecting her the whole time.</p><p class="p2">     “Sneaking out of your room again, eh <em>liebling?</em> …You naughty girl.”, he chided her teasingly as she gravitated towards him without really thinking.</p><p class="p2">     “Just to see you, Strade..”, she whispered. “You told me to come..remember?”</p><p class="p2">     “Hmm…did I now?”</p><p class="p2">     She could only watch as he slowly, nonchalantly poured milk all over the old t-shirt she wore to bed and proceeded to then cut it off of her with one of the larger knives from the butcher block on the counter.</p><p class="p2">     “Oh no…Clumsy me!~”</p><p class="p2">     They never even made it to his room.</p><p class="p2">     The thought of confessing her feelings to him crossed her mind briefly when he pushed her against the stove, kissing her neck and grazing the sharp edge of the kitchen knife down the length of her spine. He lifted her leg up around his waist and buried himself inside of her, growling at her to be quiet so as not to disturb Ren…but then he turned the knob on one of the electric burners and slammed her hand down on top of it.</p><p class="p2">     Suffice to say, she got a bit distracted.</p><p class="p2">     She thought about it again later as Strade was running her blistering, reddened palm under a cold tap while she struggled not to cry. He was so gentle with her, cradling her delicate arm in his hands and soothing her with meaningless, sugary-sweet nothings. He never actually apologized, but she ate it up as easily as if he had begged for her forgiveness on his knees. <em>That</em> was a cursed image in her mind for sure.</p><p class="p2">     “There, there…feels better,<em> ja?”, </em>he asked as he taped a small ice pack wrapped in a paper towel to her hand.</p><p class="p2">     “Mmhm..it doesn’t hurt as much anymore…Um, Strade? Can I..tell you something?”</p><p class="p2">     He arched an eyebrow, giving her a weird look. Was he suspicious?</p><p class="p2">     “Of course, <em>schatz. </em>You can tell me anything..”, he assured her, though there was a hint of something in his tone that suggested he was ready to dish out an even harsher punishment if she said anything to piss him off.</p><p class="p2">     “Uh…I just wanted to say…”</p><p class="p2">     She looked up at him, his amicable grin a little stiff with growing impatience and immediately lost her nerve.</p><p class="p2">     “…th-thank you! Thanks for uh, taking care of me…I never really told you that before..so yeah..”, she finished awkwardly, her voice trailing off. She was ashamed that she wasn’t able to go through with it.</p><p class="p2">     Strade, however, knew she was full of shit.</p><p class="p2">     “Ahhh…you’re an odd one, Y/N! A handful sometimes, but it’s worth keeping you around, I think.”</p><p class="p2">     He squeezed her injured hand a little too hard and nuzzled her cheek affectionately when she winced in pain. Then an idea came to her.</p><p class="p2">     “Strade, do you ever…need any more, um..<em>help? </em>Like with work?”</p><p class="p2">     He tilted his head, genuinely confused. It was an endearing little gesture and she demurely fluttered her eyelashes, trying her best to charm him with her innocence.</p><p class="p2">     “It’s just that..I really like being your assistant..”</p><p class="p2">     He laughed out loud, amused by her enthusiasm.</p><p class="p2">     “Haahaha…ooh, I bet you do,<em> liebling</em>…You know, now that you mention it, I could use a second pair of hands for a new ah,..<em>project</em> I’ve been working on. It should be ready by tomorrow…if you still want to join me.”</p><p class="p2">     His smile was wide and sinister, practically all of his teeth showing. Any sane person would have been terrified at the sight but she thought it was beautiful. Her heart soared and her eyes lit up knowing that smile was for her.</p><p class="p2">     “I-I would be happy to..I’ll do my best!”</p><p class="p2">     “Good, good..should be fun.” He yawned and easily scooped her up in one strong arm.</p><p class="p2">     “Come on, <em>mein kleine assistent.</em> You can sleep in my bed tonight.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">III. Fresh Meat</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p4">     Strade’s new “project” hung by the heavy chains binding her wrists together, suspended from a large, rusty meat hook on an even heavier chain looped over the rafters in the basement ceiling. Her feet dangled about four feet off the ground and judging by the look of her wounds and the grime covering much of her naked body, Y/N thought she had probably been there at least a couple of days.</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">     He had acquired this woman, whose name was Dinah, through a “friend” that made frequent hefty donations during his livestreams. She knew it was a nicer way of saying Strade dabbled in human trafficking. </span>
</p><p class="p2">     Dinah’s dark, tangled hair had fallen over her face, concealing her eyes, but Y/N could tell she was still conscious because she hadn’t stopped screaming since she heard them coming down the stairs.</p><p class="p2">     “I know you’re there, you bastard! <em>Get away from me!!!”</em></p><p class="p2">     She began to kick her legs wildly in the air, swinging herself around on the hook. Strade stepped back, dodging a flailing foot aimed straight for his head.</p><p class="p2">     “Hey now! Calm down, <em>schatzi..</em>I haven’t even touched you yet!”</p><p class="p2">     Y/N felt a twinge of jealousy when she heard Strade call another woman by one of those cute pet names, but she quickly shook it off, forcing herself to focus. After all, he had said he needed her help today and so she wanted to be on her A-game. For him.</p><p class="p2">     “Watch it!” she cried out as the woman swung forward and kicked Strade hard between the shoulder-blades, knocking him into the table he had been facing as he rummaged through a large shopping bag from the local hardware store.</p><p class="p2">     He smashed his fists down on the tabletop hard enough to knock over a tin can full of bolts and screws, and angrily whipped around with a low growl. Grabbing onto Dinah’s legs, he roughly yanked her down to his eye level and leaned in uncomfortably close to her face. She thrashed uselessly in his tight grip, continuing to scream at max volume and he viciously back-handed her, leaving her cheek red.</p><p class="p2">     “Listen, <em>du kleine schlampe</em>…You’re lucky I’m in such a good mood, otherwise you would be hanging by that pretty <em>neck </em>of yours instead of your wrists as we speak. So, let’s cooperate,<em> ja?…</em>before my generosity <em>runs out.”</em></p><p class="p2">     She fell silent and he patted the spot where he had hit her, his cruel smile softening the tiniest bit.</p><p class="p2">     Then she made the mistake of spitting directly into his face. “Eat. Shit.”, she snarled, glaring hard at him. His grin only widened, showing off his glinting canines and his eyes narrowed to cold, yellow slits. He wiped the thick glob of saliva off with the back of his hand.</p><p class="p2">     “Alright, then. We’ll do this <em>the hard way.”</em></p><p class="p2"><em>     Yeesh, if looks could kill,</em> thought Y/N. She almost felt sorry for her.</p><p class="p2">     Strade then seized her face in his hands and swiftly head-butted her with a sick, wet crunch, her nose now almost certainly broken. Blood poured from her nostrils and she yowled like a wounded animal. Strade barked out a sharp, derisive laugh and turned to Y/N, who had been quietly standing off to one side, watching and waiting for him to give her an order. His nose was bleeding a bit too from the force of the impact and she could tell he was starting to get excited by the way he was grinning at her, his fingers just itching for a weapon to hold.</p><p class="p2">     “Y/N, go get me a hammer and some of the big nails over there. The 16d’s should work. It seems our <em>freundchen </em>here needs a little…discipline.”</p><p class="p2">     When she returned with the tools, Strade had hoisted Dinah back up to where she was before and he had tied a long plank of wood to her feet with rope, forcing her legs fairly wide apart. She was sobbing noisily, the blood from her nose leaking down her entire front and dripping on the floor, but otherwise still. He told Y/N to hold the plank in place while he positioned one of the thick nails over the top of the helpless woman’s foot.</p><p class="p2">     She thought for a moment. “Why don’t you use the nail gun, though? Wouldn’t that be faster?”, she asked him. He just looked at her, the corner of his mouth twitching slightly, and she flinched. She hadn’t meant to make him mad.</p><p class="p2">     “Exactly. You just answered your own question<em>.” </em>He waved the hammer. “This way takes longer, sure, but it’s also..so much more…<em>personal. </em>Ya get me?”</p><p class="p2">     She nodded. “I understand. Sorry, Strade…I was just trying to learn.”</p><p class="p2">     He ruffled her hair. “No worries, <em>liebling. </em>I do appreciate the effort.”</p><p class="p2">     Then he raised the hammer high over his head, looking up at Dinah’s terrified face for a reaction before he brought it down, hard.</p><p class="p2">     She shrieked, her throat sounding like it was tearing from the strain, before he even struck the first nail. It was driven halfway through the center of her foot, cracking at least one of her metatarsals into pieces. He continued this process until both of her feet were nailed down to the plank, the points sticking slightly out of the bottom of the wood. She kept yelling down at them, threatening to kill them both in horrible ways even though she was probably now unable to even stand up unaided.</p><p class="p2">     Strade chuckled good-naturedly, clenching a couple of spare nails between his teeth. He winked at Y/N and spit them out into her hands.</p><p class="p2">     “Heh. She can scream all she wants, but at least she can’t kick me again, eh <em>schatz?”</em></p><p class="p2">     “Hah…right. So um..what now?” Y/N asked him, moving closer and shyly touching his arm. He didn’t pull away. She found herself eager to see what he had in store for his latest victim, to see what he could teach her. Being with him made it easy to give in to her own morbid curiosity. She felt inspired by his creativity and his passion at the very least. It felt nice. Kind of like…a date.</p><p class="p2">     “I’m glad you asked!”, Strade said brightly, pulling something out of the big shopping bag on the table. It looked like a drill-bit of some kind, except much larger and with a more pronounced spiral shape. The metal was coated in a bright, red lacquer, shining glossy and new in the harsh florescent light of the basement. It looked impressively dangerous and she felt her pulse speed up.</p><p class="p2">     “You like it? I saw it at the store the other day and I just couldn’t resist. I’ve been excited to try it out!”, he exclaimed, snapping it into place on his wireless power drill, and holding it up for the two of them to admire. It was bigger than the drill itself.</p><p class="p2">     “Yeah…but what is it, exactly?”</p><p class="p2">     “It’s a mini auger drill-bit. They’re used mostly for drilling holes in the ground or through ice. You know, for fishing and whatnot.”</p><p class="p2">     He tested it out, letting it spin in the air, and Dinah yelped at the sudden loud sound. He glanced up at her, smirking.</p><p class="p2">     “So…I want to see what <em>other</em> things it can put holes in.”</p><p class="p2">     Y/N thought she knew where this was headed, having been on the receiving end of that drill more than once herself, but looking back she realized she had been overestimating Strade’s capacity for mercy by a long shot.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>German Translation Key</p><p>liebling - darling, favorite</p><p>schatz - treasure</p><p>mein kleine assistent - my little assistant</p><p>schatzi - honey, dear</p><p>du kleine schlampe - you little bitch</p><p>freundchen - buddy, mate, pal (aggressive, meant as a warning)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Strade and his little assistant test out a shiny new toy. Fun times are had by (mostly) everyone.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Please read the tags. This is some seriously...gross...shit.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">IV. The Appetizer</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2">     Tapping the tip of the auger in his palm, Strade glanced over at Y/N. “What d’ya think? Where should we start first?” His eyes gleamed with anticipation, looking forward to playing with his new toy. <em>Both</em> of them.</p><p class="p2">     She pointed to herself as if to say “who me?", not expecting him to ask for her opinion. <em>He</em> was the resident expert on this stuff, not her.</p><p class="p4">     “Keep in mind, it needs to be a pretty meaty part of the body. Otherwise, there might be too much damage and then she’ll bleed out...We don’t want that yet, do we? She's still got so much <em>fire</em> left in her.."</p><p class="p4">     They both looked up at Dinah, who was trembling in mid-air, blood trickling from her injured feet. Y/N thought hard, wanting to impress Strade with her answer. She wanted him to see the fire in <em>her</em> too.</p><p class="p4">     “Well..how about the leg?”, she suggested. He pushed his hand through his greasy hair, looking a little impatient.</p><p class="p4">     “Be more specific.”</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">     “Oh..uh..the thigh. Upper part.” She lifted her skirt and pointed to one of the jagged white marks on the top of her own thigh, courtesy of him of course. He bared his teeth in a playful grin, eyeing her scars openly. He was very proud of his work.</span>
</p><p class="p4">     “Now you’re getting it<em>…</em>Thigh, it is!” Strade waved the auger at Dinah, calling up to her, cheerfully.</p><p class="p4">     “How ya doing up there, buddy?”</p><p class="p4">     Her one eye not covered by her dirty hair widened in fear. She <em>really </em>didn’t like the look of that thing.</p><p class="p4">     “Oh God, what is that?..”, she whimpered, her voice shaky and subdued. She was getting visibly worn out.</p><p class="p4">     “Don’t worry…you’re in good hands!~” he assured her, trying to hold back a sarcastic chuckle. He pulled her down by her ankle so that the targeted spot was within easy reach, causing her to yelp in pain.</p><p class="p4">     “Ahhh please, no!! You’re not going to stick that thing in me, are you?!”, she cried out, her muscles tensing up as he rubbed his rough hands up and down her leg, caressing it. He paused, his eyes lighting up, as if a brilliant idea just came to him.</p><p class="p4">     “Haha…not yet...We’ll get to that eventually..”</p><p class="p4">     Y/N watched as Strade continued to fondle Dinah’s thigh, squeezing it as if he was testing the toughness of the meat. Tenderizing it. He slowly scraped the spiraled ridges of the auger over her skin, starting to breathe a little harder. He was getting pretty intimate with that leg and she felt the envious feeling creeping back, jealous of a woman who was probably about to be brutally murdered. She clenched her fist.</p><p class="p4">     “D-Do you think it will go through easily?”, she blurted out a little louder than she intended, startling him. He blinked at her a couple of times as if he forgot she had even been there, then stepped back a little.</p><p class="p4">     “Hm? Oh,<em> ja! </em>Well...why don’t we find out?”</p><p class="p4">     He wrapped one arm around Dinah’s lower leg, holding it against his stomach and positioned the pointed tip of the auger right over the thickest part of her thigh. She pleaded with him, her voice little more than unintelligible babble through her heavy sobbing, but he ignored her and pressed the trigger. Soon the soundproofed basement was filled with her shrill, inhuman screeching along with the buzz of the drill as the auger forced its way through her leg. Blood and giblets of flesh flew in every direction. </p><p class="p4">     He switched to two-handing the drill for better leverage, calling Y/N over to hold Dinah's leg in place. Once the point of the drill-bit poked out from the other side, Strade stopped to take a break, ripping it out with one quick yank. He took off his shirt, already heavily stained, and wiped his brow with it, smearing blood across his forehead and in his hair. He was sweating and his face and chest were flushed, though she didn’t know whether it was from exertion or just being plain horny. More than likely both.</p><p class="p4">     <em>“Hahh.</em>.this could get...<em>messy.”</em>, he panted and pushed his fingers inside of the gaping hole in Dinah’s thigh, eliciting another panicked scream.</p><p class="p4">     “P-Please..no more..You’ll-You’ll kill me!”, she begged him. Strade gave her a wry, one-sided smile and lapped at some of the blood pouring liberally down her leg.</p><p class="p4">     “..Probably.”</p><p class="p4">     He slowly withdrew, rubbing the blood in between his fingertips, only to then jam his entire hand inside with a groan, fisting the wound savagely. Dinah screamed even louder, her voice getting raspy. Her toes flexed wildly and she thrashed her head from side to side in agony, her hair flying.</p><p class="p4">     Y/N cupped her hand over her mouth, nauseated. She didn’t feel that jealous anymore.</p><p class="p4">     “Mmm..oh look, Y/N…You can see right through her leg…” Strade closed one eye and peered through the hole like it was a telescope, a far away look on his face. Panting loudly, he wiped his own gore-soaked hand on his chest, leaving sloppy, red streaks. She could see how hard he was.</p><p class="p4">     “Strade..what are you..” she started to ask him, getting a bit nervous at the way he was looking at that wound.</p><p class="p4">
  <em>    He’s not going to…oh fuck, he is.</em>
</p><p class="p4">    He yanked Dinah even further down on the chain until she was touching the floor, her broken feet bending at unnatural angles. Y/N could only watch, frozen in fascinated horror as Strade pulled his cock out and proceeded to vigorously fuck the gushing hole in her thigh. The sounds it made were positively disgusting and…<em>juicy,</em> for lack of a better term. The contorted expression on the traumatized woman’s face was painful to look at…but Strade wasn’t even paying attention to Dinah at all. He was gazing right at Y/N, his eyes heavy-lidded and darkened with lust. He curled a finger invitingly in her direction and she went to his side, trying not to look too closely at the damage he was doing to Dinah's leg.</p><p class="p4">     “Did you think I forgot about you, <em>liebling?”, </em>he cooed in her ear, reeling her in with an arm around her waist as he continued to ravage the now unconscious woman’s leg. Dinah's face was going a little grey now, probably passed out from shock. Y/N didn’t really notice or care, because all that mattered was that she was with her man. Her depraved, awful degenerate of a man.</p><p class="p4">     “Aww…I saw that you looked a little jealous..how <em>cute.”</em>, he teased her, dragging his hot, wet tongue up her blushing cheek.</p><p class="p4">     “N-nooo, I’m not...” she protested softly as his hand wandered up her skirt, sliding into her panties.</p><p class="p4">     “Oh, you sure…? I bet you wish I was doing this to <em>you</em> instead…riiight…<em>here.” </em>he purred, shoving two fingers deep inside of her. She was already pretty wet and he hummed with approval as he fingered her hard and fast. She moaned wantonly, covering her face against his shoulder in shame. This had to be the weirdest threesome of all time. He slipped his fingers out and grabbed her by the hair, forcing her to look up at him with a cruel glint in his eye.</p><p class="p4">     “Don’t hide..You have a job to do now. Get the drill.”, Strade ordered, nudging it with his foot and she shakily bent down to retrieve it from the floor. Y/N clutched it in both hands, looking to him uncertainly for guidance. She rubbed her thighs together, missing his touch, and narrowed her eyes at him. He was such a damn tease sometimes.</p><p class="p4">     “What do you want me to do with this?”, she asked, a little afraid to hear his response.</p><p class="p4">     “Fuck her with it.”, he said simply, as if the answer should have been obvious. “I wanna see a little <em>girl-on-girl…”</em> he growled low in his throat, his voice getting husky with arousal, and started thrusting even harder, demolishing the poor woman’s leg.</p><p class="p4">     Y/N felt like she should be shocked by this turn of events, but she really wasn’t.</p><p class="p4">     “But what about her bleeding out too quickly? Won’t this like…<em>liquify</em> her insides?”, she argued. He just shrugged.</p><p class="p4">     “Eh, It doesn’t matter. I’m just about done anyway. Now…”</p><p class="p4">     Strade licked his palm and smacked the side of Dinah’s thigh, staring at Y/N like she was a tender cut of meat.</p><p class="p4">
  
</p><p class="p4">
  <em>    “Ich will Nachspeisen.”</em>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">V. The Banquet</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4">     Strade had that endearingly manic expression on his face that she knew so well. The one that said “I want to fucking eat you alive and screaming.” She adored that look.</p><p class="p4">     Y/N studied Dinah’s pale, gaunt face. She was breathing very shallowly and erratically, blood and saliva running down from her mouth and broken nose. She was honestly hoping the pitiful thing was already dead because this was going to <em>really</em> hurt, to put it mildly...but...no such luck.</p><p class="p4">     Strade was watching her intently. He had finally pulled away from Dinah’s leg wound, (probably no longer tight enough for his liking) and was now stroking his dripping cock at a leisurely pace, his entire front splattered with her blood. Y/N guessed that he was planning on finishing somewhere else. He nodded at her, swiping his tongue across his teeth and she poked the tip of the auger between Dinah’s legs, hesitantly prodding upwards, and then back out again. There was some resistance and she paused. Her victim was beginning to stir.</p><p class="p4">     “Go on, <em>schätzchen…</em>a little harder.”, he encouraged her, stepping forward to envelop her in his powerful arms from behind, rubbing his thick cock on her ass. The close contact of his body against hers boosted her confidence and she forced the auger to go in deeper, feeling it tear its way through. Dinah’s eyes shot open and she shrieked in pain and panicked confusion.</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">     “What the fuck??…ahhh!!..take it out, take it OUT!!!”</span>
</p><p class="p4">     Strade leaned down, brushing his lips against Y/N's ear with a menacing whisper.</p><p class="p4">     “..Turn it on..”</p><p class="p4">     He reached over and pulled the other end of the chain Dinah hung from, hoisting her up higher off the ground so that Y/N had a better angle to steer the drill. She took a deep breath and pressed the trigger, instantly shredding the inside of the hapless woman’s cunt into ground beef. Thick, viscous blood gushed out onto her hand and down her arm and she had to struggle not to gag. It looked like cherry cobbler.</p><p class="p4">     Totally beside himself, Strade was making all kinds of excited noises behind her.</p><p class="p4"><em>     “Deeper…”, </em>he panted, practically breathless and salivating on her shoulder. </p><p class="p4">     She grasped the drill tightly with both hands and drove it in further and further, now probably tearing through to her guts. The sound was horrendous, and Dinah was convulsing and regurgitating blood, definitely on her way out now.</p><p class="p4">     Strade held Y/N impossibly tight, grinding against her furiously. </p><p class="p4">     “C’mon,..I wanna see you rip her apart, <em>meine liebe...</em>you think you can you do that…for <em>me?"</em></p><p class="p4">     His voice was little more than a feral growl, and she could feel him shuddering violently against her back. She looked up, noticing something moving around under the skin of Dinah’s lower belly. Upon realizing that it was the pointed end of the auger, she adjusted the angle and the bright, red tip broke through the skin with a satisfying pop.</p><p class="p4">     “<em>Ohhh</em>…that’s it.. you’re almost there.. ” He was moaning now, his tongue in her ear. “…I know you’re excited too, Y/N…I can always tell...You..you wanna see what she looks like, mmm…<em>deep inside…</em>don’t ya?”</p><p class="p4">     Y/N had no words. Her hands shook slightly, and her wrists ached from holding up the heavy drill. Her old wounds were singing, begging her to put it down. She closed her eyes, her composure slipping. Her heart and mind were both racing like they were trying to outrun one other, and her senses were hyper-focused. Strade was holding her like he never wanted to let her go, his ragged breath heavy and hot on her neck, and cursing in German. She heard her name somewhere in his incoherent, lustful ravings and she suddenly felt a primal surge of power. Like she could do anything.</p><p class="p4">     She threw her entire weight behind the auger, feeling its spin begin to struggle and slow against the dying woman’s guts. She felt something warm and wet on her back as Strade came hard behind her with a loud, stuttering exhale. Less than a second later, the entire length of the auger exploded out the front of Dinah’s stomach, completely eviscerating her. Her intestines tangled around it and coiled out onto the floor as other ruptured internal organs slopped wetly out of her ruined abdominal cavity. A crimson cascade of hot blood splattered all over the two of them. It was a fucking horror show.</p><p class="p4">     Y/N pushed her matted, blood-soaked hair out of her face and dropped the drill to the floor, turning around in Strade’s relaxing grip to face him. She gazed up into his hazy, golden eyes, standing on her tip-toes and holding his face in her hands. He looked heated and unstable, like he was ready to snap at any moment, but she didn’t care. She had to do this right now, even if she regretted it forever.</p><p class="p4">     Finally, their lips collided. With the straggling remains of gore and viscera still dripping all over them, it was like kissing in the rain. Romantic in the worst way possible.</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">VI. <em>Zuviel Liebe</em></span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2">     And so, in a sensual near-whisper between desperate kisses, the words she had been dying to tell him for so long fell out of her mouth before she could catch them. The disemboweled corpse of their unfortunate victim swayed above their heads like some kind of fucked-up mistletoe. The whole thing was just surreal, like a nightmare she didn’t actually want to wake up from.</p><p class="p4">     “I…I love you, Strade..And..and I think I always have.. There. I said it."</p><p class="p4">     She suddenly felt like crying, and so she just let her tears flow. He liked it when she cried, anyway.</p><p class="p4">     Strade froze up, his fingers digging painfully into her back and his eyebrows raised so high they were practically in his hair. He looked like somebody had just pissed on his grave.</p><p class="p4">     “….Come again?”</p><p class="p4">     “I-I said..that I’m in <em>love</em> with you, and I just want to make you happy…I..I want to be yours.”</p><p class="p4">     Her words were coming easier now, with more conviction. She had never seen Strade like this before and it made her feel like she had some power over <em>him </em>for a change. She traced a finger down his bare chest, drawing a line in the glaze of blood and sweat on his tanned skin.</p><p class="p4">     He seemed unsure about how to react, and so he just started giggling like someone who hears a joke, but doesn’t <em>quite</em> get it right away.</p><p class="p4">     “Ahahaha…oh, wow…What am I gonna do with you, <em>schatzi? </em>You really are a strange girl.” He gave her a peck on the cheek, and started to fix himself back up, looking around for his shirt. They both looked like a disaster.</p><p class="p4">     “I like that though. It’s kind of adorable!<em>”</em></p><p class="p4">     Y/N started to cry even harder, looking down at her feet. She just wanted to disappear. Truthfully, she should have known what to expect. The man she loved was a fucking psycho. A monster. How would someone that kills people for fun even know what love <em>was? </em>She felt painfully stupid for pouring her heart out to him. Naive.</p><p class="p4">     “Hey, hey…don’t cry, <em>liebling! </em>Look. You did such a bang-up job today. I’m actually really proud of ya!” He tilted her chin up and gave her his best charming smile. The same one that made her take his hand and climb into a car with no door handle.</p><p class="p4">     “…Really? I..did good?” she asked, with a little sniffle.</p><p class="p4">     “Of course! I'll tell you what..” He unsheathed his hunting knife from the hip holster attached to his belt and held it up in front of her face. It was strange to see it so completely clean in stark contrast to the blood and viscera everywhere else. She briefly caught her reflection in the gleaming blade, but didn’t even recognize herself.</p><p class="p4">     “You say you want to be mine? Well then, let’s make it…<em>official.”</em></p><p class="p4">     Strade grabbed her by the shoulders and roughly pushed her up against his worktable, clearing the wooden surface of some random odds and ends with a sweep of his arm. He lifted her up so that she was sitting on the edge and leaned her back until she had to prop herself up on her elbows. He poked his finger with the tip of the blade and grinned.</p><p class="p4">     “You might want to hold onto me, <em>schätzchen. </em>This is probably going to hurt.”</p><p class="p4">     She reached up and wrapped her arms around his neck, biting her lip.</p><p class="p4">     “Wha-What…are you going to do?”, she asked timidly. He was the dominant one now, looming over her, and her body was at his disposal. Her eyes darted back and forth from the knife to his face. She could tell that he was starting to get worked-up all over again, enjoying her fear. Boy, it didn't take much.</p><p class="p4">     “Shhh…no more questions. Just try to relax~…”, he spoke soothingly to her, pressing a finger to her lips and lowering the knife to her stomach. He pushed her top out of the way and ran his hands over the scars peppering her soft skin. Appearing to be deep in thought, he cocked his head, pausing for a moment and then eased her skirt down lower on her hips, exposing the relatively unmarked area below her navel. </p><p class="p4">     “..First letter..can you guess what it is?” he purred playfully, teasing her with <span class="s1">the sharp tip of the knife.</span></p><p class="p4">     “…Letter?”</p><p class="p4">     She winced in pain as he made three fairly deep, intersecting cuts off to the side, near her right hip.</p><p class="p4">     Were they in the shape of a lightning bolt?..No.</p><p class="p4">     </p><p class="p4">     It was an <em>“S.”</em></p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">     He continued onto the “T”, slicing into her flesh quickly and efficiently. He barely had to even look at what he was doing, preferring to focus instead on the delectable expressions gracing her blushing face as she cried out in intermingling pain and pleasure. Tiny rivulets of blood trickled down, pooling in the waistband of her skirt.</span>
</p><p class="p4">     Once he finished the “E”, he took a step back to admire his handiwork. The letters were crudely rendered, and a bit crooked, but that only served to bring them more significance, immortalizing the urgency of that moment between them. It reminded her of a ransom note.</p><p class="p4">     “S-Strade..?”, Y/N said in a small voice, gazing back up at him. </p><p class="p4">     “That’s what it says..”, he chuckled, holstering his knife.</p><p class="p4">     She was truly at a loss for words now, too exhausted and overwhelmed to say any more.</p><p class="p4">     “You look so good like that, <em>liebling…</em>Though I suppose I should clean those up, <em>ja?”</em></p><p class="p4">     Strade brushed his fingertips over her fresh wounds, and she hissed in a breath as he leaned down and slowly licked each individual letter of his name clean, soothing the burning pain of the deep cuts with his saliva. He flicked his eyes up at her and something in the glimmer of his gold-tinged irises made her feel like she had just sold herself to a demon. A sinful contract written in flesh and blood.</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">     “Mmm..<em>Du wirst immer mir gehören, Y/N.”</em></span>
</p><p class="p4">     </p><p class="p4">     The slight curve in his sweet, alluring smile was translation enough for her. She belonged to him, and no one else.</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">     As Strade slid her skirt down her legs, dipping his warm, wandering tongue lower and lower, she let her eyelids flutter closed and leaned her head back, just allowing him to devour her, body and soul. Trusting him, however foolish that seemed. Y/N now realized that the only way he knew how to express his own sick and twisted brand of "love" was to bend and break the things he held dear until they were reduced to an unrecognizable mess of mismatched parts at his feet, like an enthusiastic child playing a little too rough with his favorite toy.</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">     Loving it <em>too</em> much…</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">     …and she wouldn’t have it any other way.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I adore comments! Let me know what you think about this nastiness. :)</p><p>German Translation Key</p><p>liebling - darling, favorite</p><p>Ich will Nachspeisen. - I want dessert.</p><p>schätzchen - honey, darling, baby (Ya boy is DTF) </p><p>meine liebe - my love</p><p>Zuviel Liebe - Too much love</p><p>schatzi - dear, honey</p><p>Du wirst immer mir gehören. - You will always be mine.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Strade decides to reward his pet by trying something a little bit..different.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Can you spot the not-so-subtle TINR reference? hahaha...I am trash. :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">VII. Envy</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p3">     In the weeks that followed, Ren noticed with some trepidation that his unpredictably cruel master started acting a little bit nicer to him than he was used to. It was a pleasant surprise, but not entirely welcome, at least not to him. Strade’s uncharacteristic behavior made the skittish little fox all the more wary, like this was the calm before the storm.</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s1">     Y/N reassured him it would all be just fine, that Strade was just in a good mood because she had finally gotten the courage to confess her feelings to him. Clearly that would make just about anyone feel like they were walking on a cloud, murderous psychopath or not…right? </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s1">     Ren knew that probably wasn’t true. Strade <em>wasn’t </em>just anyone.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s1">     Regardless, that night Y/N had shown off the angry red cuts on her lower belly, Strade’s permanent signature etched into her skin. He had made sure to slice deep enough to leave scars that would never really fade. Ren cringed at the sight of them. It reminded him of someone writing their name on their lunch before putting it in a communal fridge so that hopefully nobody else would eat it.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s1">     He was at least relieved that Strade hadn’t done anything <em>too</em> awful to her. It could have been a lot worse, though Y/N neglected to mention that she had earned this badge of honor by literally fucking a woman to death with a gardening auger. In fact, she never really told him about any of the unlucky victims she had so willingly become an accessory to murder for..or that she also kind of enjoyed it.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s1">     Ren did, however, have one question on his mind.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s1">     “Soo…what did he say though?”, he asked, trying to sound casual as he reclined back in his gaming chair. Y/N sat on the edge of her bed, swinging her fuzzy-slippered feet. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s1">     “I don’t know…he told me something in German and then…well, I don’t remember much after that.”, she lied, remembering the voracious gleam in Strade’s honey-colored irises and how delicious his warm, wet tongue felt between her quivering thighs. Those were details better left unsaid. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s1">     He shook his head. “No, I mean after you told him..um, y’know. You…l-loved him…” His voice trailed off into a mumble, visibly uncomfortable with the big “L” word itself.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s1">     “Oh! He uhh…”</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s1">     “Does he feel the same? Did he say it <em>back!?”</em></span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s1">     Ren seemed to be getting a little heated. Foxes were pretty territorial creatures, after all.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s1">     “Well…no. Not exactly. But…he didn’t need to. He’s better at showing it, I think.”, Y/N sighed wistfully. Lovesick.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s1">     Ren made a face.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s1"><em>     “Showing</em> it? You mean by cutting you up?!”, he snapped, probably sounding a bit meaner than he intended to.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s1">     She narrowed her eyes, and only half-jokingly threw one of her pillows at his head, hitting him square in the face.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s1">     “Shut up! You’re just jealous that Strade never-“</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s1">     He actually <em>growled</em> at her this time, the fur on his tail bristling. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s1">     “Is that really something you should be <em>proud of?!”</em></span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s1">     Y/N fell silent. She wasn’t sure about that one. All she knew was that she adored that man. She had fallen too deeply under his bizarre spell to recognize that objectification, manipulation, and abuse were not quirky little ways to show he cared.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s1">     “Like I said. Jealous.”, she muttered quietly and got up from the bed, stalking out to the hallway.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s1">     Ren jumped up, calling after her. “Hey Y/N, wait! I didn’t mea-“</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s1">     ..but she was already halfway down the stairs, out of earshot.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s1">     After their disagreement, Ren forced himself to accept the fact that he was probably no longer Strade’s favorite for the sake of getting along with the one person that actually <em>did </em>give a shit about him. Maybe Strade cared for him in his own weird, fucked-up way, but Y/N had been a genuine friend to him since day one. Still, he never apologized for hurting her feelings, choosing instead to harbor his bitter resentment. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s1">     He was here first, why should <em>he</em> be sorry?</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">VIII. Abduct-iversary</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2">     It had been three months since Strade had abducted Y/N from the coffee shop…or rather, invited her over for what she probably thought would be a one-night stand and then just never let her leave. This longevity afforded her new privileges that Ren already had, having been living there at least a year or more longer than her. This included being able to take showers and baths unsupervised and even sleep without her collar on sometimes, though Strade always made sure it was back around her neck afterwards. He had his ways of knowing if she wasn’t wearing it.</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s1">     She was also allowed to go outside into the fenced-in backyard for some fresh air. It was summer, and it revitalized her body and mind to actually feel the warmth of the sun on her face, and the gentle breeze rustling through her hair after several months indoors. The season was proving to be so hot that even the central air-conditioning couldn’t relieve the stifling humidity inside the house, so Strade set up a sprinkler on the grass for his pets to cool off with. He had designed their collars to be mostly water-resistant, as long as they weren’t submerged. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s1">     They chased each other through the spray, laughing like kids, while he barbecued some unidentified meats on the grill for supper and knocked back a couple of beers. He watched them play with a self-satisfied little smirk on his face, not really thinking much of being so nice to them for once. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s1">     Small kindnesses could always be repaid in blood.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s1">     After being with Strade for this long, the silver lining of living in captivity had begun to shine brighter and brighter every day she got to spend with him. She lived for him, not because she had lost everything else but because, to her, he <em>was </em>everything else. She was no longer afraid that he would kill her because she would gladly die for him if she could see that smile on his face. She could honestly think of no better way to go.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s1">     Instead, she feared disappointing him or letting him down in some way. Anything that would make him stop giving her the attention she craved. The pain and anguish he would put her through on a regular basis was always mistaken for affection when it came with sweet words. Predictably, Strade had taken it up a notch since learning about his darling pet’s misguided infatuation with him, using it as an excuse to be a little crueler, a little meaner. Make it hurt a little more…especially in bed. Or the couch, or the kitchen counter, or on top of some mangled human remains in the basement. Y’know, wherever he decided he wanted to have her when the mood struck him.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s1">     Y/N had always been somewhat of a masochist, but lately she seemed to practically beg for him to pull her hair, slap her across the face, or even use his knife, not that he was complaining. Hearing her moan his name with tears streaming down her pretty, blushing cheeks while he wrecked that pussy was undoubtably a fantastic way to spend his free time. He had really hit the jackpot with this one, for sure. Not only was she fun to fuck, she was also eager to assist him with his “work.” Monitoring the chat, reading off donations, adjusting camera angles, and even torturing livestream participants. She really seemed to like it too, truly a girl after his own heart.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s1">     Ren always had to be forced to do anything like that, and even though Strade typically preferred playtime to be non-consensual, he had to admit it was nice to not have to work as hard for a change. As a result, he found himself developing a soft spot for Y/N and so he took to buying her gifts on occasion, unprompted. She never asked for stuff off the internet like Ren did so he would surprise her with little things like a new set of inking pens, or a warm, cozy blanket for her bed. Rewards for good behavior.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s1">     Most recently, he had given her a little golden bell charm to hang from her shock collar, hand-engraved with her first initial in an elegant cursive script. He even left her a note with it, scribbled on the back of the receipt from the store he got it from. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s1"><em>     “For you, mein kätzchen :) - STRADE</em>” (Hey folks, he tried.)</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s1">     Seeing her eyes light up when she excitedly thanked him made her screams as he dragged his hunting knife down her back later that night sound all the more sweet. He especially liked the way the bell jingled merrily while he was fucking her into the mattress. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s1">     Afterwards, he looked her over as she lay passed out cold, his bloody handprints smeared across her skin like an abstract work of art. That little bell put an interesting idea in his head, one that he thought he would never even consider before adopting a pet as obedient and well-behaved as Y/N. He wiped his knife off on a corner of the bedsheets and grinned at his streaky reflection in the blade, confident everything would work out juuust fine.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">IX. Experiment #2</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p3">     Naturally, Y/N found herself sleeping in Strade’s room more often than not. Sometimes he would tie her to his bedpost by her wrists or her collar and just leave her there all night when he was done with her, but it wasn’t because he thought she would try to get away. Perhaps he just wanted to remind her of the miserable couple of days she spent tied up in the basement. Or maybe he just felt like it, because when it came down to it, Strade didn’t really need a reason.</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s1">     As luck would have it, this was not one of those nights. Y/N woke up, a soft beam of moonlight falling on Strade’s empty side of the bed. She yawned and blinked sleepily while her eyes adjusted to the dark. Where could he have gone? She wandered down the hallway, noticing all of the lights on the first floor were off and that his work boots were missing from their usual spot near the closet. His car keys were still hanging on the hook by the front door though, so he hadn’t gone out to the bar or anything. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s1">     Ah. There was only one other place he could be. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s1">     Y/N switched out her bunny slippers for some actual shoes. She had learned the importance of proper protective footwear while in the shop. You never knew what (or who) you might step in down there. She swung open the heavy door under the stairs with some difficulty and went down the steps to the basement as quietly as she could, making sure to avoid the creaky spots. She didn’t want to disturb him if he was working. Granted, it was pretty late to be streaming, but again…Strade didn’t need a reason.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s1">     She wasn’t even halfway to the bottom when his voice floated up to her, bright and playfully accusatory.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s1">     “I thought you were asleep, <em>liebling!~”</em></span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s1">     She froze, a bit startled, then continued her way down.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s1">     “…How did you know it was me?”</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s1">     “Your little footsteps are lighter than Ren’s..and besides, he doesn’t usually come down here unless I <em>drag</em> him, haha!”</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s1">     She peeked around the corner of the stairwell to see Strade standing at his workbench, holding a screwdriver in his gloved hand, his wavy hair still mussed from earlier. He held out his other hand to her in invitation and smiled warmly, his expression only slightly threatening. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s1">     “Come a little closer, <em>Süße! </em>I wanna show you what I’m working on.”</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s1">     She approached him slowly, trying to see what was on the table behind him. Knowing him, it could be a trap and she could end up with that screwdriver jammed into her somewhere it wasn’t supposed to go, but she couldn’t help being curious, nonetheless. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s1">     “What is that, Strade?”, she asked him shyly after taking his hand, and he stepped to the side to let her see.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s1">     “Look familiar?”</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s1">     It appeared to be a much smaller version of her shock collar, more fitted for an ankle or even a wrist. Y/N’s first thought was that he was looking to adopt a new pet…to replace her. Her worried expression must have betrayed these feelings, because Strade gave her hand a reassuring squeeze and leaned down close to her ear.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s1">     “I made it special, just for you!~”</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s1">     Suddenly perplexed, she looked up at him inquiringly. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s1">     “But…why do I need another one? Did I do something wrong? Was I bad?”</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s1">     He saw the sad puppy look in her eyes and smirked. She could be so <em>gott verdammt </em>cute.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s1">     “Aww…No, no, that’s not it. You’ve been a very good girl, actually! That’s why I decided to build this new device. You see, it’s smaller because….it needs to be hidden. We wouldn’t want someone getting the wrong idea, now would we?”</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s1">     He was being purposefully vague, making her want to ask more questions. It was fun to confuse her. Y/N was adorable when she was flustered.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s1">     “What do you mean by that? Who would see me? Is…is someone coming over?”</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s1">     Strade took his time answering, busying himself with securing a panel into place on the new device with the screwdriver and then peeling off his gloves. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s1">     “Nope!…Just the opposite.”</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s1">     He picked it up and gave it a quick once-over, then clasped it around her wrist. It was too loose, sliding almost up to her elbow when she raised her arm, but he could always make adjustments.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s1">     “I thought I would try something a little…<em>different</em> with you. Something I’ve never done before, not even with Ren.”</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s1">     He leaned against the workbench, folding his arms. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s1">     “But first, you have to promise me something.”</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s1">     She nodded politely. “Of course, Strade! Anything.”</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s1">     He grinned and pulled her towards him by her arm. He nuzzled his cheek against hers affectionately, his scratchy five-o-clock shadow tickling her face.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s1">     “That’s what I like to hear.”</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s1">     He tilted her head sideways and started kissing her neck. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s1">     “You would <em>never </em>try to run away from me,<em> riiight..?”</em></span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s1">     “Mm..n-no…never!”, Y/N responded right away, without hesitation. He let his restless hands explore and her body responded to his touch just as quick. As expected.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s1">     “Nooo?…not even if I were to…let you out of the house?..”, he purred, his voice dipping low, perhaps trying to seduce her into giving him a wrong answer. He nibbled at the delicate spot right below her ear, just the way he knew she liked, making her squeak helplessly.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s1">     “Ahh…no..I…I would n-never leave you, Strade…”</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s1">     “Then promise me, <em>liebling.”</em></span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s1">     His fingers toyed with the buttons on her pajama shirt, teasing her mercilessly.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s1">     “Yes, I promise!…why would I want to leave? You’re so good to me!”, she insisted, smiling gratefully up at him. He fixed her with a hungry, predatory stare that made her knees go weak.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s1">     “Ahh..y’see? I <em>told</em> you I would take care of you, <em>meine liebe. </em>That’s why I’m giving you this special gift.”</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s1">     He continued to slowly work at the buttons, patiently undoing them one by one instead of just ripping them off.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s1">     “I’m gonna be taking you with me on a little business trip…<em>faaar</em> away from here, of course! You won’t run into anyone who might recognize you where we’re going.”</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s1">     Y/N gasped, not really believing what she was hearing. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s1">     “Really?! Oh, my God…thank you so much, Strade!! I can’t wait!”, she exclaimed, happily throwing her arms around him. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s1">     Strade firmly pushed her back against the table with one hand on her shoulder, his expression coldly serious. Her eyes widened in surprise. When was he ever <em>not </em>smiling?</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s1">     “Hold on, don’t get too excited just yet. I know you’re probably thinking this is gonna be like some kinda vacation but…there are going to be <em>rules, </em>and if you break <em>any</em> of them…well, let’s just say you won’t be coming home. <em>Got that?”</em></span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s1">     That last part came out in an aggressive growl, and she recoiled visibly at the sound of it. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s1">     “Yes, Strade. I understand.”</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s1">     “I knew you would.” His tone softened and he gave her a couple of gentle head pats.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s1"><em>     “</em>OK, first of all, you’re not allowed to talk to <em>anyone</em> without my permission..and second, you’re to stay close to me at all times.” </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s1">     Strade lifted her wrist, and tapped the device with his finger. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s1">     “This bracelet will give you a really nasty shock if you get more than ten feet away from me, and it will get even worse with every additional foot you step out of bounds. The electrical current is powerful enough to damage limbs to the point of needing amputation, and I <em>know</em> this arm of yours is already in bad shape so…”</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s1">     He dropped her wrist, undoing another button.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s1">     “…I don’t think you want to risk it.”</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s1">     She shook her head. “N-No…of course not! I’ll be good!”</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s1">     Her voice was satisfyingly meek, submissive. His smile returned with a hint of sadistic glee, and he slipped his hands into the open part of her shirt to squeeze her breasts possessively. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s1">     “Thirdly, you’ll also have to wear a disguise. Sunglasses…a hat…maybe a wig.” He reached up and twisted a bunch of her hair in his fist. It was getting quite long, almost hanging down to the small of her back.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s1">     “Or…I could just give you a little haircut, <em>ja?”</em></span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s1">     Tugging at it harshly, his grin widened when she winced in pain.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s1">     “No, please! I-I don’t mind wearing a wig!”</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s1">     He let go and she rubbed gingerly at her scalp.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s1">     “Alright, suit yourself…Shame, I bet you’d look really <em>pretty </em>with short hair, <em>liebling…”</em></span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s1">     Her cheeks turned pink, a demure little smile playing at the corner of her mouth. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s1">     “Oh..Y-You really think so?”</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s1">     He pressed her further up against the table, sneakily sliding a knife out of the drawer next to him while distracting her with his other hand up her shirt.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s1">     “Mmm..<em>definitely.~”</em></span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s1">     “W-Well then..maybe I’ll give it a try! Hair grows back righ-?”</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s1">     Strade wasted no time making his move, spinning her around and bending her over. He gathered all of her hair into one hand and roughly yanked her head back, grazing her delicate throat with the edge of the knife. Y/N yelped in surprise like a frightened rabbit, scrabbling her fingers on the edge of the table. The panicked sounds that escaped from her lips got him excited and he started to breathe a little harder.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s1">     “I’m sorry, Strade…I-I won’t be bad anymore!”, she whimpered, wriggling a little bit against him. Her weak protests sounded so pathetic and he found that his breath wasn’t the only thing getting hard. He leaned far over her back and chuckled darkly next to her ear.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s1">     “Heheh…<em>dummes Mädchen.</em> You didn’t do anything wrong…I just wanted to scare you a bit…”</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s1">     He dragged his tongue up the back of her neck, and she mewled softly.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s1">     “You know I love all those little noises you make. Now!…let’s make you a tiny bit lighter, <em>ja?”, </em>Strade giggled, bringing his knife back around to her hair. He pulled it taut, choppily sawing through it with the edge of the blade and then let it drop onto the table in front of Y/N’s face. She was trembling.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s1">     “Wow…it was so…long.” Her tone was subdued, slightly sad.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s1">     Strade turned her back around to see the results. Her hair now fell to just above her shoulders and despite the messy, uneven cut, he had to admit she did look pretty cute.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s1">     “Hmm..I like it! It’s a different look for ya…but there’s still plenty left for me to <em>grab onto!”, </em>Strade growled, reaching up to grasp another fistful of her hair and forcing her head back so that he could better see the shallow cut he had made on her throat. He attacked the tiny wound, sucking on the small amount of blood trickling out and worrying it open with his tongue. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s1">     “Ahhhnn…I’m so..glad you like it, Strade..”</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s1">     He pushed her shirt off of her shoulders and shoved her to the floor where she just laid there, sprawled out on her back and waiting for him, disoriented with growing lust.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s1">     “<em>Hahh</em>…We’ll need to make this a quick one,<em> schätzchen, </em>and then get some sleep…We’re leaving tomorrow so….<em>spreize die beine…”</em></span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s1">     Towering over her, he planted one heavy boot on her stomach, grinding down hard enough to make her squirm while he fumbled with his belt and zipper. She swore she saw his eyes glowing a demonic yellow in the shadowy corner he had thrown her into right before he pounced.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>German Translation Key</p><p>mein kätzchen - my kitten</p><p>liebling - darling, favorite</p><p>Süße - sweetie</p><p>gott verdammt - goddamn</p><p>mein liebe - my love</p><p>dummes Mädchen - silly girl</p><p>schätzchen - honey, darling, baby</p><p>Spreize die beine. - Spread your legs.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>